Supernatural
by jointhehunt67
Summary: Enid has been in a coma for a year, shes now trying to accept her life in the Supernatural world with Sam, Dean, and Cas.
1. Chapter 1

1 year ago

**Worthless. Annoying. Stupid. Fat. Bitch**. The words I hear in my head as I walk down a crowded hallway. Sometimes I wonder when its all going to end. I mean, I didn't ask for this.

"Enid! Enid! Wait up!" I hear being yelled at me from across the school. Dammit Clare why must you draw attention to me. "Hey." I mumble hugging her.

" Where have you been all day? You weren't in any of our final classes." She prys. " I...I..I.." I stutter not wanting her to know I've been alone crying in the bathroom for the past two hours.

" I was just tired, I was up really late writing my paper for bio so I went to my car and accidentally fell asleep." **Liar. Its me that kept you up last night. Don't deny it.** Fuck. Not now, not here. Please don't start! I cannot have an anxiety attack right now. She'll know somethings wrong.

"Enid, its the second time this week that you've fallen asleep in your car; Are you sure your Anxiety isn't back?" **Back? I'm never going away. Didn't she tell you? I'm** **a disease, I'm here for the long haul.** I have to get out of here. " No, no nothing like that. I'm just trying to keep my grades up" **What are you talking about? You're failing almost every class because of me.**

"You're sure?" She continues to pry. "Yes." I hiss, getting annoyed. "You know you can tell me if somethings wrong right? I can see that you're upset." She prys once more never knowing when to stop. " I'm fine. Stop asking!" I say a little too loudly. The entire hallway turns to look at us.

I turn away and begin to run. " Enid wait, I'm sorry." Clare yells at me. I don't turn around I just continue to run until I've reached the parking lot. Opening the door to my black 1969 Camaro I slide in and slam the door. "Why me? What did I do to deserve this!" I yell crying, smashing my fists into the steering wheel.

I put the key in the ignition and turn. The rumble of the car calms me down a little bit in the comfort of my safezone. **You better get home Enid. Its the only safe place for you.**

Finally, in the safety of my room. Lights off, laptop out, internet up... I'm what you would call a "Fangirl." I spend all of my time reading, or watching my favorite things; Then I get online and talk to the only people who understand me. My Fandom. In my case its the Supernatural fandom. We don't really consider ourselves that way, we're more of a family.

Sometimes I wish the AU I dreamed of really existed. I wish Sam, Dean, and Cas would just come and pull me out of this hell hole of a life.

Waking up the next morning after a day of anxiety is always the worst.. I really wish I didn't have to go to school today. My parents don't understand my anxiety, they just think its "in my head." No shit its in my head, its a mental disease! Whatever. Time for hell.

"Enid, I'm really sorry. I don't know what you're going through and I shouldn't force you to talk about it." Clare leans over, whispering so she doesn't get yelled at. "Its fine. I'll get over it. Just leave me alone right now okay."

**Enid! Enid, baby listen to me I don't have much time. You're in a coma. You we're in a bad car crash a year ago, Sam and I finally found a way to reach you. Baby its Dean. What you see right now isn't real. Everything you know right now isn't real. I need you to think for me baby, listen to my voice and remember! We need you Enid, I need you. Please Remem...** What the hell? " Oww, oww. Fuck!" I yell. Suddenly I get this rush of memory as I fall to the floor smacking my head.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

What the hell is that sound? Am I in a hospital? I flutter my eyes open, looking around I confirm that yes I am in a hospital. Everything is so bright. "Enid?! Baby can you hear me?" A gruff voice say with worry. I know this voice. Looking over, I see him. The man from my memories.

Dean Winchester.


	2. Chapter 2

" Wait, so you're telling me we're a couple; and I've been in a coma for a year? I don't understand. How the hell have I been in a coma this long?" I asked the beautiful, tired man in front of me.

" Sammy, Cas, and I have been trying for months to find a way to communicate. You were possessed by a demon, he made you crash the car. He's been keeping you in a comatose state, It took us so long beause he threatened to kill you if we tried anything. So we had to find a way to talk to you without him knowing." Dean said sitting on the side of the bed. " I'm sorry baby. I tried everything."

" Its okay, Its just I don't remember much. From before I mean. The only life I understand is the life of an anxiety sufferer. I'm sorry, but the only things I remember are you, and Sam.." what the hell is going on? Wait. John! " Dean? Wheres John. Why wasn't he trying to find me?"

" Oh, Enid... I'm sorry, He um...Didn't make it..." He says putting his had over mine. " I don't really remember him so I don't know how to feel. I just know in my heart I feel a loss, but in my brain I don't feel anything...How did I know him exactly?"

" You were 17, he found you in a vamps nest almost run dry. He came back to the motel room that night with an unconscious girl in his arms, the girl of my dreams. You've been with us ever since." He smiles.

I'm beginning to realize I don't know how old I am. I remember being a 16 year old highschool student...and monster hunting in a different world...What the hell is happening...

" DID IT WORK? IS SHE AWAKE!? " I hear a familiar voice say as a large shaggy haired man, and a man in a trench coat run into my room... Sam... I remember his face.

Sam stops in the doorway looking at me. "ENID!" He yells opening his arms crossing to the room to where I lay. Crushing me in his moose like strength he looks up at me and says, " Good to see yah shortie." I don't remember anything about this man but I hug him back with every bit of strength I've got.

"Careful Sammy, she doesn't know you yet." Dean said pulling him away. He was right. I didn't know him, but I know I can trust him with everything I have. "What do you mean she doesn't know me? I've know her for 10 years!?" Sam questions. " The Demon erased some of her memory. She knows your face but she doesn't remember anything about you."

" Oh Enid, this is Cas by the way." Dean says placing his hand on the blue eyed man's shoulder. "How do we know Cas? Wait...is he an angel...like from the T.V. Show? " I ask unsure as to who he really is. " The T.V. show?" Dean looks at me with a squint.

" The Demon created a different reality for her to live in, inside her brain. She was able to fight off some of what the demon was doing to her by placing her memories into a different place. You can look at it as kind of a storage that depletes over time, It could be why she only remembers bits and pieces." Cas says in a deep grovely voice. " Well I'm Enid." I say holding out my hand. " Yes I know who you are." He says taking my hand. " But its nice to see you awake."


End file.
